


Hey, You're Going To Be Okay.

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [15]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, How tag? Do not know, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Ya'll i'm sorry, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: Panic coursed through his body as he tried to figure out what to do, nothing seemed to dawn on him so he only curled in on himself and sobbed harder trying to re-block out all the pain and fear. "BoBo, need Bobo. BoBo know what ta do." Tommy wiped off one of his hands on his pants before chewing on his fingers trying to sooth himself in the only way he knew how to, it was something he did even when he was out of his headspace to calm down.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Hey, You're Going To Be Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: (No-One)
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR THE ANGST

AU where they only get one canon death :) have fun reading!  
-  
TW/CW: Stab Wound, Bleeding Out, Death, Crying, Panic, Guilt, may of missed something I write these before I write everything else.  
Nicknames: Toms, Sweetheart, Bug, Little One, Bubby and BoBo are used in referral to Tubbo

Tommy pressed his hands to his stomach as he tried to steady his steps and breaths, everything was blurry and his body screamed with the want to just collapse then and there. He had to make it to the caravan though it wasn't safe where he is even if he couldn't exactly tell where he is, the black walls of L'manburg where all he was able to make out as he staggered in through the opening. This was one of the few times he was so glad that he had memorized where everything behind the walls was placed, he ran around behind the blackstone so much that by now he could tell you the exact placement of a chest or how many steps it took to get to the tree from a certain wall.

Tommy glanced down as he pulled his hands away from his suit, red. His hands were covered from blood that by now had stained them and the shirt he wore, he hoped Wilbur wouldn't get upset about the cleaning they'd have to do to their suits. Tommy crossed an arm over stab-wound making sure to apply pressure before carefully making his way up the steps to the caravan trying his best to not break down in tears from the pain he was in and the lack of energy he was feeling. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to shove the door open, nothing.

His mind raced trying to figure out why the door wasn't opening before he remembered Wilbur telling them before they set off for that day that the caravan was locked so no one from the SMP could steal the declaration. Tommy frantically tried to open the door again despite knowing that it was locked until the war was over, until they were safe from the clutches of the opposing side. "Please, please." Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to ignore them but now everything was so incredibly blurry and life felt too crushing, and oh god he was regressing in the middle of a war.

His knees buckled and he was sent crashing on the ground next to the stairs he stood on, blood coating the doorknob and his arms. "BoBo, want BoBo." Tommy lifted his hands to wipe at his face forgetting about the reason he came here only to see his torn shirt and a deep jagged cut in his stomach, he quickly covered it back up and wailed from the fear and new-found pain that he had seemingly blocked out until he saw the wound.

Panic coursed through his body as he tried to figure out what to do, nothing seemed to dawn on him so he only curled in on himself and sobbed harder trying to re-block out all the pain and fear. "BoBo, need Bobo. BoBo know what ta do." Tommy wiped off one of his hands on his pants before chewing on his fingers trying to sooth himself in the only way he knew how to, it was something he did even when he was out of his headspace to calm down.

"Tommy! I was looking everywhere for you, we-" Tubbo cut himself off as he noticed the way that Tommy was shaking and holding on to himself like his life depended on it, because in some away it did. "Tommy? What's going on?" Tubbo crouched down and tried to get a better look at his friend before he was being attacked in a hug, a now full-on broke down Tommy babbling to him about something he couldn't quite catch other than 'hurts' and 'help'. "Calm down, calm down Toms I don't know what you're saying."

Tommy lifted his hands up to show Tubbo since he couldn't get himself to calm down enough to speak in a way he'd understand, "Hurts! BoBo help, p'ease!" He moved his hands back to hold on to his stomach before leaning on Tubbo feeling way too out of it to keep himself up, even when he was at the caravan he had been leaning against the staircase. "BoBo smart, he know how help?" Tubbo tried his best to conceal his panic, he knew about the caravan door being locked and how all of their medical supplies had been in there.

"Yeah sweetheart, BoBo can help. You'll be okay." Tubbo shrugged off his coat and lifted Tommy up a little so he could wrap it around the wound and tie it so he could keep applying pressure to the wound without having to hold on to it, he honestly couldn't do anything to help him. Wilbur was too caught up in a battle with Dream, Fundy and Eret were fighting other people too so everyone was busy and he couldn't exactly get the keys off them. "Hey bug, how about we play ISpy?" He had been sent off to find Tommy by Wilbur and get him back to the fight, though Tubbo wasn't willing to send him back in this state.

If he was going to die, he wanted it to be in some way nice.

"Okay! That soun's fun." Tommy looked at Tubbo before squinting and shaking his head a bit.

"Is something wrong little one?" Tubbo ran a hand through Tommy's dirty hair trying to fix it up from it's disheveled state, he knew a lot of things was wrong right now but he didn't want to lead that on rather just have him forget about his situation and be at peace.

"'s dark, stuffs dark buh ta suns out!" Tommy looked around as he spoke as if he was trying to find an answer before shrugging it off, "I spy somet'in blue!" He smiled up at Tubbo before leaning against his shoulder waiting for the mentally-older boy to give him an answer.

"Hm, that's a tough one Toms, I don't know if I'll be able to get this." Tubbo looked about while rubbing Tommy's back before glancing back at him, "Is it the sky little one?" Tommy let out a weak gasp before nodding his head. "Are you tired buddy?" Another nod. Tubbo bit his lip, part of him wanting to tell Tommy to go sleep, that it was okay to take a 'nap' right now while another part desperately wanted to try and keep him awake. Maybe he could save him, maybe Wilbur would be back soon saying they won the war and they could save Tommy.

That was just too much hope, they were barely holding themselves together out there. Wilbur wasn't going to be back anytime soon.

"Take a nap sweetheart, BoBo will still be here when you wake up." Tubbo smiled at Tommy who was looking up at him with glazed over eyes that were lacking their light, this was the end. "I'll wake you up in twenty minutes my little bug. You're so precious Toms, you know that right?" Tommy smiled and mumbled a quiet 'nini Bubba, loves you.' before letting himself doze off. "I love you too little Toms, I love you so, so much." Tubbo moved to hold on to Tommy tighter trying to ignore how cold he felt, trying to hope that the situation wasn't real and he was just having a horrid pre-war nightmare.

"Little bug, when you wake up we can go play with in the field that has all those cows you like. I'm sorry we couldn't go there last time." Tubbo choked back a sob and let his head fall on Tommy's shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I could of tried harder." He wasn't sure if he was talking about convincing Wilbur to let them go out to the cow field or if he was talking about saving Tommy, maybe it was both. "I should of tried so much harder."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT CRYING AT MY OWN WORK GUYS-


End file.
